


Explorations

by Yvi



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: sg_femslash, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-23
Updated: 2009-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-03 15:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yvi/pseuds/Yvi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone in Atlantis has to keep an eye on the over-eager alien, and who would be better than the wise, pragmatic Athosian?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Explorations

"So, what are we going to do next?" The excited voice rang through the almost deserted corridor.

Teyla was slowly getting tired, but she didn't let it show. The enthusiasm that Vala showed was quite adorable, actually. It was just that it had been going on for several hours now and Teyla was running out of ideas. And patience.

"We could have lunch if you wish to," Teyla proposed, hoping that a quiet lunch in the cafeteria would give her back some energy. She had the impression she'd need it for the rest of the day.

Vala stopped, turned around and smiled brightly at Teyla. "Nah, not hungry yet. But if you need to eat something, just tell me. It's just all so exciting here."

As tempting as it was, Teyla really wasn't hungry yet, so she shook her head.

"Daniel really didn't let me see a lot of this place last time," Vala said and her lips formed a little pout. Teyla just had to smile at that.

"I am sure he had his reasons for that." At that, Vala opened her mouth, ready to interrupt Teyla. "We could take a look at the labs if you'd like to," Teyla added very quickly. She was used to being around children and sometime during this very exhausting last few hours, the Athosian had decided that while Vala was most definitely an adult, she had certain child-like qualities - especially the curiousity, attention span and a tendency to wander off to look at shiny things when you turned your back for more than five seconds.

It was, of course, all John's fault. He was sitting in a meeting right now, while Teyla had the great honour of keeping an eye on the very enthusiastic Vala.

"I don't like scientists. Can we go to the mainland?"

Now Teyla knew why they had chosen her for that job. "I am certain that Doctor Weir would not like for you to be unavailable when the meeting is over. We should stay in the city."

Vala sighed. Very loudly.

Teyla gave it another try. Surely, the view of the sea would please Vala and slow her down a bit. She had yet to meet someone who did not appreciate the sight of the vast ocean that surrounded the city of Atlantis. "We can go to the shore if you wish to. You will have a beautiful view over the sea there."

"Sounds good." Vala did not sound too enthusiastic, but it was good enough a yes for Teyla.

"Very well. This way." Teyla touched Vala's shoulder lightly and led her into a corridor to the right.

***

The ocean was very calm this day. Only soft waves rolled onto the shores of Atlantis, creating a very constant noise that Teyla knew so well. She came here to relax quite often and it was one of her favourite spots in the city - most people preferred other parts of the shore, they came there to swim or sunbath, but she only came to watch. She closed her eyes and breathing in deeply, she let the sounds wash over her, let them wash over her-

"You know, this is nice and all, but is there anything else here? Some techy thing maybe?"

Teyla took another breath, eyes still closed. "No, nothing else here. Just us and the sea. Come, why don't we sit down." She opened her eyes and turned to face Vala. The other woman looked at her, puzzled. Teyla felt calm, all tension had vanished from her body and mind. Smiling, she took Vala's left hand with her right. "Come."

Teyla led Vala closer to the water. While Vala was quite obviously confused, she went with the Athosian leader and sat down beside Teyla when she gracefully sat down on the ground, the coming water only inches away from them.

"Close your eyes," Teyla commanded, but that command was so soft but still strong enough that Vala instinctively did as she was told.

A few silent moments passed. Three waves broke on the shore.

"What now?" Vala whispered. She didn't know why she whispered, it just seemed like the thing to do.

"Listen."

***

Vala's mind did not stay on the waves for long. While she had not paid a lot of attention to the woman who was with her now on her first visit to Atlantis, she had this time - Teyla seemed like a very strong woman, but one that you followed. Not out of fear, but out of respect. Someone... wise was the first word that came to her mind. She didn't know anyone she would call wise. Sam and Daniel were smart, but they were not wise. Teyla seemed so much younger than them, yet Vala thought the word to be appropiate for describing her.

And also, it hadn't escaped her notice that the woman was very attractive.

Vala stayed on the ground, eyes closed for another minute before she opened them again. "I think I am done listening," she whispered and looked at Teyla, who still had her eyes closed.

Teyla did not change even as Vala leaned sideways and started to gently stroke Teyla's shoulder. She also did not open them as a gentle kiss was placed on her shoulder. Vala kissed the other woman's neck.

"I think I want to do something else." And Vala's lips were on Teyla's.

***

Teyla was focused on the sensations she received. The sound of the waves, everlasting. The ground beneath her, strong. The sun shining in her face, so warm.

"I think I want to do something else." Vala's voice, barely a whisper, almost lost in the sound of the rolling waves.

Vala's lips on hers, soft and warm and wanting. Vala was not a patient person.

Teyla could live with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Someone in Atlantis has to keep an eye on the over-eager alien, and who would be better than the wise, pragmatic Athosian? by valeria_sg_1 in the sg_femslash Vala mini-ficathon


End file.
